Tigzon (series)
Tigzon (series)'is a series of Sploder games, originally created by Gamerdeath722 (later Mangamixer) that details the adventures of an teenage boy named Alex "Ashiko Chu" Chang, who has the ability to transform into a powerful hybrid creature of a fox and a wolf. History 'Classic-era (2012-2013) Tigzon was originally created by Gamerdeath722, in which the series was described as a spiritual successor to his old platformer game, Flash Adventure. The original Tigzon game takes place in a fictional universe, known as Nexus, which follows an adventure of a 16-years old teenage boy, Alex Randy Chang, who has an ability to transform into a tiger-cat/human hybrid creature, who calls himself Tigzon. The plot revolves two alienated teenage girls, Leaf and Tina Loola, alongside with their Puffies, who they were kidnapped by Rex Chang and his RED soldiers, which their plans is to destroy their universe, Marx. Tigzon must save them and their home planet from the RED Headquarters. The original game had ended up on hiatus, after a demo version of Tigzon PART 4, probably due to some low views of other games, leading the series in cliff hanger. After Gamerdeath722 transferred to Mangamixer, some Tigzon games, including spin-offs, Tigzon Battle and'' Tigzon on Game Boy'', has some references and homages to the original ones. Tigzon's Adventure (formally known as Tigzon Recoded) was originally going to be a remake to the original games, but privately cancelled, due to some glitches and has some non-cannon elements to the series. 'Modern-era (2014-present)' Following the first anniversary of the Tigzon series, The modern era of the series continues developing new elements of the Tigzon series, with the release of Tigzon Island (orginally called Tigzon World Tour), in which the game reboots the original Tigzon games (though Tigzon's Adventure and Tigzon Rebooted/Recoded are considered as a reboot to the series since these games were cancelled). Tigzon Island will be mainly platforming and occasionally over-head view in some levels. There are two planned games for Tigzon Island and expected to be in development for 11 seperated parts of this game. Tigzon Island will have some refernces to some Sploder series and games, such as Desert Wolf and Petit as well as references to other media, such as Nintendo's Mario. The updated version of Tigzon Island was leaked on the Sploder forums, which the first leaked picture almost has a different graphics than its first privated game. Games 'Main series' 'Spin-off titles' 'Other games' Characters Main article: List of Tigzon characters 'Main characters' *'Alex Chang' 'Alex Chang is the main character of the Tigzon series. He is outgoing, trouble-making teenage boy, who is addicted to video games and action movies. He has an ability to transform into a powerful tiger-cat hybrid creature, who he called himself, "Tigzon". *'Tigzon Tigzon is a transformation of Alex that he is a tiger-cat hybrid creature. His ability can go faster, fight faster and a ability to transform into Super Tigzon, by collecting many crystals. His appearance is similar to Sonic the Hedgehog. *'Dr. Massona' 'Dr. Massona is Alex's mother and a scientist. She was the wife of Mikey Chang, after his death from an plane crush accident. She and Alex moved to Professor Muzuka's lab house, where her friend Professor Muzuka. *'Professor Muzuka Professor Muzuka is Dr. Massona's partner, who used be a co-worker at RED Headquarters. He is responsible for creating his transformation DNA, which he created for Tigzon. *'Leaf Loola' 'Leaf Loola is a normal teenage girl and Alex/Tigzon's friend She is a smart and beautiful girl, who she takes care of her own pet Puffy. She is also Alex/Tigzon's love interest. *'Tina Loola Tina Loola is Leaf's sister. She is cocky, but ongoing and fun girl, who she love adventures. She sometimes upsets with some Puffies that are cute, ball-like creatures. *'Dr. Niko Hyundai' Dr. Niko Hyundai is Dr. Massona's older brother and Alex Chang's uncle. He will appear on Tigzon Island series. 'Recurring characters' *'Nova Natsumi' First appared on Tigzon Battle and later Tigzon Island, She is Captain Azmiz Gingerbeard's niece, who she lived in Mango Palm Island with his two step-brothers Jacki and Jet. Despite as a homeless girl, she worked for RED Headquarters to earn her money for her new parents. She knows the abilites of karate (Boxing only on Tigzon Island). *'Jakci and Jet' Nova's 12-years old step-brothers, disguise as samurais. ' ' 'Villians ' *'Rex Chang' Rex Chang is a brother of Mikey Chang and a villain of the Tigzon series. His transformation is a strong dragon-like creature that can breath fire blastly. *'Captain M.Sorlock ' 'The new leader of the RED Headquarters and the secondary antagonist of the "Island" series. He was replaced by Rex Chang (Alex's uncle) which his plans is to catch Alex/Tigzon from distracting the RED's plans. He needs to deal with the Rawbots crew, led by Ray Ratai. *'Ray Ratai ' The leader of the Rawbots pirates and the main antagonist of the Island series. He is a cocky, selfish pirate leader, who was annoyed by the Klitches and Tigzon/Alex.' *'Suzi Ratai 'Ray's 15-year old teenage sister, who she act as the pirate's mechanic. She create her own Klitchers robots and act them as their mother. She has a love interest of Alex Chang/Tigzon. *'Missle Mass Ray Ratai's partner, who Ray nickname him, Mr. Missle. His one arm is a machine gun, who he called it "One-Arm Gun". He is goofy pirate, who always mistaken any objectives of the Rawbots. *'The Klitchers' a group of a animal-like robots serving as the minions of the Rawbots pirate crew. Despite their small size, they can be quite powerful fighters and can transform into a beastly-like form. Their names are puns of "glitches". Gallery 1115081.gif|Leaf Loola (New design) Tigzon Battle 2222.png|Screenshot of Tigzon Battle Tigzon Battle Intro.png|Tigzon Battle title screen DW and Polvo on Tigzon Game.png|Screenshot of the cancelled Tigzon Adventure game 538971.gif|Alex Chang (old design) 783786.gif|Tina Loola 727015.gif|Leaf Loola (old design) 722721.gif|Dr. Massona 741450.gif|Old Tigzon form design 2014 Tigzon logo.png|2013 Tigzon logo Tigzon gamplay.png|Tigzon (Original PART 1) screenshot Puffies !.png|The Puffies 640px-Tigzon_in_other_sploder_games.png|An image of Tigzon from other games Appearances in other games *In Gamerdeath722's A Hoverboard Game, Tigzon makes his early appearance as a playable character on the first level. *Tigzon/Alex appeared as a playable character on Dealwithit3001k's Crossover Project X and will appear in CPX the Show. *Tigzon/Alex makes a guest appearance in Rich3001k's Petit Lost Again. *Tigzon makes a cameo appearance on Rich3001k's Petit Minigamez. *Tigzon has appearances in alot of fighting game series: Sploder Deadlocked, Mangamixer's Sploder Smash Bros, Dealwithit3001k's Sploder Smash Bros,SuperSonic72's Sploder Brawlers,Super Smash Bros. Xplode,Sploder Fighterz. *The Puffies from the''Tigzon'' series, makes a cameo appearances in some Rich3001k game, such as Petit's Adventure 2, Petit's Adventure 3. Stage 3 and Don't Try this at Home game. A Puffie appears in supersonic72's Jingo 2. The Puffies also makes an appearances Dealwithitdewott's Desert Wolf 3. World 7 * Tigzon was supposed to appear in a game called Tigzon World by jigglypuff12345,but so far the game has not been released other than the demo of the game for some reason. * In Jingo 2,Tigzon makes a cameo appearence and is a part of the game's storyline. Tell me for other game, cameo by Tigzon, if I've missed something :/ External links *Tigzon on Sploder.com *Play Tigzon PART 1 on Sploder.com Category:Tigzon series Category:Sploder games